


Doesn't Seem Like Anything Special

by Tryingtobegood



Series: Fill In Scenes [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingtobegood/pseuds/Tryingtobegood
Summary: Wynonna and Nicole talk about Nicole and Waverly fighting.Filling in a scene after Nicole is cold to Waverly and before Nicole and Waverly talk about Willa's diary during episode 2x02.





	Doesn't Seem Like Anything Special

Nicole glances at her buzzing phone for the twentieth time without touch it. Waverly's messages continue to come in.

> **WAVERLY**  
>  "Babe, I really am sorry. Please, tell me what you need me to do so you'll forgive me?"

Her girl definitely has nothing against double, or quadruple, texting. Nicole doesn't want to be mad at her girlfriend. Hell, their first major fight came before they even had a chance to have sex. Yet, Waverly proved, again, that she doesn't trust Nicole and it hurts. How can they have a relationship without trust? Her phone buzzes, again. She reads the top message on screen.

> **WAVERLY**  
>  "Please, just talk to me"

"Haughtstuff!" Wynonna hollers startling Nicole out of her trance from Waverly's texts.

"What's keeping you so interested? My sister sending nudes? Actually don't tell me. I don't need that image of baby girl in my head." Wynonna wipes a hand over her face like she's actually wiping the chalkboard of her mind clean.

Nicole just looks straight-faced at Wynonna.

"Hm. I heard about the cold shoulder from Waves but I hadn't actually believed you could be freezing her out." Wynonna says and Nicole just watches her. Wynonna starts looking around the room. "This is frigid. Downright artic." Wynonna begins to wonder how many puns she can get in before Haught responds.

"What do you need, Wynonna?" Nicole finally asks breaking her silence.

"Look I'm not one to meddle especially in such icy waters," Nicole quirks an eyebrow before Wynonna smirks. "But you're good for my sister and she needs you right now. She just watched her older sister die, again. Dolls left. She watched someone get shot in the head. Doc is missing his hat. Not to mention, she had to sign in blood for a secret government organization."

Anger flashes on Nicole's face and Wynonna knows she said the wrong thing. "Shit," Wynonna says under her breath.

"I could have been there for her. I could have had her back in the Black Badge as an agent right beside her. Instead, I'm still just a Purgatory cop while y'all do all the supernatural work." Nicole's exhales heavily through her nose and her eyebrows draw together.

"I'm done being left out. Missing the action. Missing the actual world saving." Her eyes sweep the room, looking anywhere but Wynonna and landing on the front desk, "Speaking of missing have you seen the front desk bell? Your crew's the only ones who would swipe it."

Wynonna looks up from circling of the room to give Nicole a confused look at her monologue's sudden turn.

"Never mind," Nicole continues. Her exhaustion begins to seep through her frustration, "Just.. I can do things. I am a trained cop. I know that it doesn't seem like anything special but I have more experience than most your team combined. I worked to earn y'all's trust but given the first chance, Waverly proved she doesn't trust me again."

"Haught." Wynonna finally cuts her off but doesn't stop wandering the room and opening drawers, "Is that really what you think? Because I thought Waverly had finally chosen a smart one. Waverly isn't leaving you out because she doesn't trust you. She's leaving you out to protect you. I swore I left some bourbon in the third drawer." Wynonna mutters the last part to herself.

Nicole slides open the top drawer of her cabinet and pulls out a bourbon bottle. "You could've just asked. I was protecting it from Black Badge when they cleaned the place." Wynonna eyes Nicole before grabbing the bottle from her.

"My point is I don't need protection," Nicole returns to their prior topic, "She doesn't even trust me to protect myself. And now I can't be there to protect her either."

Wynonna takes a swig and lets Nicole's words sit in the air for a minute. She allows the booze to warm her chest before starting. "Are you saying Doll's wasn't trained enough? Doll's the Black Badge Lizard Agent would be here if he was just a bit more trained?" Nicole narrows her eyes at Wynonna twisting her words but knows not to interrupt her. "This isn't Twilight, Haught. It doesn't matter how trained you are or how ready you think you are or if you're the goddamn heir. People get hurt and people die because of this curse. Because of me and the Earp name."

Nicole's finally stops glaring at Wynonna and frowns at her friend's guilt. "This isn't your fault, Wynonna." Nicole begins before Wynonna holds up a hand to stop her.

"I'm not throwing myself a pity party here, Haught. Just know that Waverly did what she thought was the right thing not even a minute after watching the Black Badge shoot Eliza in the head." Wynonna raises the bourbon bottle towards Nicole, "Thanks for keeping it safe." Haught nods before Wynonna turns and leaves the station.

Nicole allows Wynonna's words to reach her heart and soften the walls she had frantically built back these past few days. She still wishes Waverly had trusted her and allowed her to join the Black Badge. She still wishes she at least had a choice instead of it being made for her. But since Waverly had left her out, she finally looks at things from Waves' point of view. The Earp curse kills people and Waverly watched it happen on multiple occasions.

Nicole takes a slow breath and reaches for her phone.

* * *

 

Waverly looks up from Willa's diary to a new text. She knows it won't be from who she wants. A small smile forms on her lips when she reads the name. Well, Waverly is sometimes wrong.

> **NICOLE**  
>  "I'm coming over"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> As always, find me at morethanmyurl.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
